1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technology systems, and in particular to software utilized by such systems to implement methods and processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to reconciliation of resource names in a SCORM environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Sharable Content Object Reference Model (SCORM) is an XML-based framework that is aimed at fostering the development of reusable learning content in “instructional objects” within a common framework for computer and Web-based learning. SCORM uses Shareable Content Objects (SCOs) and Learning Management Systems (LMSs) to deliver educational content to a student's computer. SCORM has been developed by the Advanced Distributed Learning (ADL) initiative, whose specification for SCORM is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
An SCO is a standardized reusable learning object that includes (either physically or by reference) a collection of one or more assets (e.g., a web page, graphic files, a document, audio/video files, etc.). One or more SCOs are packaged together as a course component, which is delivered to an LMS, which is software that automates the administration and delivery of the educational content for on-line learning. The LMS manages student registration and log-ins, manages course catalogs, records test results from on-line students, and prepares grade/progress reports.
Referring then to FIG. 1, a exemplary SCORM environment 100 is depicted. Multiple SCOs 102 are combined into a SCORM package 104, which is then sent to LMS 106 for delivery to a student's computer 108. The student's computer 108 is thus presented with the education content, which may include interactive videos, real-time video/audio feeds, web pages, written documents, graphic files, etc. LMS 106 also communicates with an educator's computer 110, providing grades, student registration information, etc. for the SCORM package 104 to a teacher/administrator using educator's computer 110.
Part of the SCORM package 104 is an imsmanifest.xml file 112. File 112 is an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) file that includes a listing of all resources that must be deployed/executed by LMS 106 in order for SCORM package 104 to properly run. Resources listed in imsmanifest.xml file 112 include, for example, graphic files, web pages, documents, Javascript files, etc. LMS 106 includes a package inventory 114 listing all resources available to LMS 106. When the SCORM package 104 is received by LMS 106, package inventory 114 is checked by 106, and resources are deployed and/or pointed to for use by SCORM package 104.
A problem with LMS 106, as presented in the SCORM specification referenced above, is that resources named in imsmanifest.xml file 112 must precisely match those resources found in package inventory 114. If the resource names do not match precisely, then a “404 File Not Found” error will be returned, and the SCORM package 104 is not able to deploy. When operating in a UNIX® environment, this matching precision includes casing (whether letters are in upper case or lower case). In a Windows® environment, casing is not an issue, since Windows® is not case sensitive. However, many SCORM packages are developed in a Windows® environment and thus, when transported over to a UNIX® environment, often have “404 File Not Found” errors pop up for the first time. Similarly, whether in Windows® or UNIX®, simple typographical errors (incorrect letters/numbers in a file name) can cause similar “404” errors to occur.